


Let's Not Party

by chai_tealattes23



Series: college kids [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Haiba Lev, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Partying, Sweet Kuroo Tetsurou, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_tealattes23/pseuds/chai_tealattes23
Summary: Kuroo makes Tsukishima go to a party with him, but it's not as fun as he was hoping.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: college kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165739
Kudos: 38





	Let's Not Party

“Kuroo? Can I tell you something?”

“Of course, Tsukki, you can tell me anything.”

“I don’t feel so good,” Tsukishima slurred before bending over and throwing up all over Kuroo’s shoes. Kuroo took a deep breath and physically dragged the blond out of the bathroom and through the front door as he called an Uber. Tsukishima continued emptying his stomach into some bushes while Kuroo just sat next to him patting him on the back. The older man felt tugging on his T-shirt sleeve. He looked down to see amber eyes staring back up at him. He could’ve melted staring at his boyfriend’s adorable face. Kuroo wouldn’t admit it, but his sad teary eyes and red puffy cheeks made him so much cuter. He smiled down at Tsukishima which made the younger boy blush and look away. 

“Sorry I ruined your shoes,” the blond mumbled towards the ground, “but it’s kind of your fault.” Kuroo was offended and he was about to protest when he realized that it really was his fault. Kuroo had suggested that Tsukishima come with him to the party, and he also begged Tsukishima to indulge Lev by trying too many of his “secret recipe” mixed drinks. Tsukishima had even reminded him continuously that he was a lightweight, and notoriously bad at holding his alcohol, but Kuroo was so caught up in the whole night (and a little too drunk himself) that he forgot to stop Tsukishima from drinking, and eating, and drinking more, and eating more. But he realized he had messed up when the two of them were lazily sharing a piece of cake, and Tsukishima’s eyes got really wide before he whined, “Bathroom,” into Kuroo’s ear. The older of the two then lugged the younger to the nearest bathroom and helped him to the toilet as he proceeded to throw up the chocolate cake he had just been taking part in mere seconds ago. 

“I am literally so sorry Tsukki, I promise to take so much better care of you when we go out again,” Kuroo sighed,  _ if they ever go out again.  _

“It’s okay,” Tsukki said, resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, “I think I’m all good now anyway.” Kuroo smiled to himself.

Their Uber pulled up, right by the sidewalk, and as Kuroo attempted to help Tsukishima stand up and get in the car, the blond began vomiting for the third time that night. Kuroo groaned.  _ Note to self,  _ he thought,  _ never. EVER let Tsukki drink. Ever again.  _

~~~

Tsukishima woke up to the sun beating down on him through the window in Kuroo’s bedroom. He groaned and pulled the covers over his face. It had to be at least noon, he thought. Usually, Kuroo won’t let him sleep in too late when he stays over at his apartment. He’ll open the curtains so that Tsukishima must wake up to the natural alarm that is the sun. If he stayed in bed any longer, Kuroo might show up and lecture him about his abnormal sleep patterns and how important sleep was for a young college kid like himself. He lay in bed debating if the lecture was worth another 30 minutes of sleep, but decided his headache wouldn’t be able to take it, so he gathered what little energy he could muster up and threw the covers off his body. He hissed at the harshness of the sun on his face and pulled himself out of the bed. 

Tsukishima headed to the kitchen where he could already hear a bit of conversation. He hoped it was just Kuroo’s roommate, Kenma. Kenma wouldn’t try to talk to him or even really acknowledge him at all, and Tsukishima didn’t know if he could work up the strength to talk to anybody right now. His hangover was hitting him at full force. Unfortunately, he would not be so lucky. Bokuto stood next to Kuroo at his island counter. As soon as he saw Tsukishima his face lit up.

“Tsukki, it’s so good to see you!” He wrapped Tsukishima in a big warm hug. The blond winced at the volume Bokuto used, then proceeded to just stand there in his arms soaking up his warmth. Bokuto might’ve been incredibly loud most of the time, but he also gave the best hugs.

“I was wondering when you were finally going to get out of bed,” Kuroo laughed from behind the two men. Bokuto let go of Tsukishima and Kuroo replaced him stepping forward to give a quicker hug with a little squeeze to Tsukishima. “How are you feeling?” Kuroo asked.

“Sleepy,” Tsukishima pouted, “and my head hurts.”

“Well, you can have some Advil, but only after you eat something,” Kuroo said as he set a plate down on the counter and pulled up a stool for Tsukishima. Looking down at the plate Tsukishima could feel his stomach telling him it was a bad idea. He scrunched up his face and shook his head. “Oh come on, Tsukki,” Kuroo said, “at least eat your toast. No Advil until you put something in your stomach.” Tsukishima reluctantly sat down and bit into a piece of toast. He glared at Kuroo as he continued to eat. 

Bokuto laughed at the interaction, thinking they acted more like a father and his difficult child than they did boyfriends. As the blond continued to chew on his toast, Kuroo slid a glass of water and some pain medication in front of him, then ruffled his boyfriend’s blond curls before going back to his spot at the counter and drinking some coffee. 

“Bo stopped by to make sure you were okay after last night,” Kuroo said.

“More like Akaashi forced me to come over and make sure you were okay,” Bokuto corrected. Akaashi was always a little protective over Tsukishima, he would complain about how Bokuto and Kuroo were too immature to properly watch over the youngest of the four. Tsukki smiled, although he’d never say it out loud, he liked how much his friends cared about him, it was sweet.

“Thanks. I’m okay, just drank and ate too much,” Tsukishima replied as he finally finished his toast and took the Advil. 

“Oh yeah, and I brought this,” Bokuto reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone that he placed on the counter. Tsukishima almost choked on his water and Advil, it was his phone. He must have left it in the bathroom at the party. “You might wanna text Yamaguchi back, he seems pretty worried,” Bokuto added. Tsukishima winced, he did have some pretty protective friends.

“Thanks,” Tsukishima answered, “again,” he laughed. Bokuto grinned.

“Well, I’ve got to get to practice, but I’m glad you’re feeling better Tsukki,” Bokuto said as he stepped away from the counter and headed for the door, “Tell you’re big, mean boyfriend not to drag you to any more crazy parties, okay,” Bokuto called, winking at Kuroo. Tsukishima giggled and nodded at him. Kuroo just rolled his eyes. 

“Goodbye Bokuto,” Kuroo called to the door as his friend laughed his way out of the apartment. Once the door closed, Tsukishima got up from his seat and moved toward Kuroo.

“So are you going to apologize?” He asked.

“Apologize for what?”

“For being a _mean_ boyfriend.”

“Very funny. Did you forget who spilled their guts on who’s shoes?”

“Hey, I apologized for that,” Tsukishima complained. Kuroo just laughed at him then gave him a big hug. He held him there for a while, kind of like how Bokuto had done earlier, but this hug was a little less friendly, and a little tighter. Kuroo then pulled the younger boy away from him to take in the sight before him for a second. He then pulled him back into his embrace and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“But in all seriousness Tsukki, I am really sorry. I should have been paying better attention to you. I shouldn’t have even made you go in the first place. I’ll do better next time.” Kuroo softly smiled at him, and Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile back before hiding his face in his boyfriend’s chest. 

“I forgive you Kuroo, and I did have a pretty fun time… before eating the cake that is,” Tsukishima spoke into the material of Kuroo’s T-shirt, but Kuroo could hear him and deeply appreciated his response. “And I am really really sorry about your shoes,” Tsukishima added, which made Kuroo laugh a bit. 

“I forgive you too Tsukki,” Kuroo pulled away from Tsukki again, this time to grab a hold of his hands and guide him out of the kitchen, “Now let’s get you in the shower, you still smell like vomit.” Tsukishima looked up at him like he had just been betrayed. He yanked his hands away from the black-haired man and stomped to the bathroom all on his own slamming the door behind him. 

“Awww, Tsukki,” “I’m sorry,” “Don’t be mad,” He heard coming from right outside the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick little fic because I felt like writing some simple kurotsuki, but I plan on writing more in this college au, so hopefully, I get to that at some point.


End file.
